


Para Siempre

by Kari_DC14



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_DC14/pseuds/Kari_DC14
Summary: -La amo como la ame la primera vez que la vi, puedo decirte que mi amor por ella hoy es más intenso que lo que ha sido ayer, pero Wanda ya no puedo seguir en esta situación dejare la búsqueda de lado ella no quiere ser encontrada y yo me siento incapaz de continuar. -Es para siempre Nat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo aquí pero esta vez con un Romanogers.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado.

**PARA SIEMPRE**

En el Central Park se encontraba el gran ex Capitán América caminando mientras admiraba el cielo nocturno que le ofrecía la ciudad, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado después de la Civil War, había dejado su identidad como el primer vengador de lado, ahora era solamente Steve Rogers. Había ayudado a que sus amigos escaparan de prisión y se convirtieron en prófugos por un tiempo, pero poco después habían aceptado la propuesta de Tony Stark de limar asperezas y volver a ser los vengadores aunque él ya no podía ser más el Capitán América, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido, ahora sería un soldado normal que ayudaría cuando fuese necesario.

Todos habían vuelto a la torre donde vivían antes de la guerra; todo estaba como lo recordaba, la sala, el gimnasio, la cocina, sus habitaciones, pero faltaba lo más importante para él, Natasha. Su pelirroja favorita había desaparecido después de que Tony la llamara traidora por ayudarlo a escapar con Bucky, se sentía culpable por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la espía rusa, y se sentía peor por haber permitido que ella desapareciera del mapa, no podría perdonarse nunca que Natasha, su Nat, no volviera con ellos al equipo, que nunca volviera con él.

-¿Dónde estás Natasha?-la misma pregunta que hacia todos los días al cielo, a la luna y a las estrellas, ya no se creía capaz de esperar un segundo más sin saber de su paradero, extrañaba que se burlara de su edad, que intentara conseguirle citas con chicas y que frunciera su ceño cada vez que le contestaba que no le interesaba ninguna de esas chicas, sino que al contrario él ya tenía a una chica especial.

Ella era su chica especial desde que la conoció ese día en el Helicarrier cuando el agente Coulson los presento, no había visto mujer más bella que ella, ni siquiera la querida Margaret Carter había causado esa sensación en mi corazón cuándo la había visto por primera vez, con Natasha había sido diferente, todo lo que causaba en mi interior era diferente.

Natasha era parte fundamental en mi vida, era mi todo, éramos compañeros de misiones y la única persona a la que le confiaría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces; esa hermosa mujer me ayudo con el problema de Bucky, también me rompió el corazón cuando decidido darse una oportunidad con el doctor Banner lo que había desencadenado que yo quisiera romperle la cara al doctor, incluso al otro sujeto, cuando la abandono y ella paso noches enteras llorando en mi hombro.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que nunca, ni en mi vida pasada, había sido tan feliz como lo fui el tiempo que estuve con Natasha compartiendo mi nueva vida, había logrado en tan solo cuatro años complementarme y hacerme ver que el que me quedara atrapado en el hielo por tantos años tenía una razón de ser y esa razón era ella.

Un sonido irrumpe la tranquilidad de la noche y me devuelve a la realidad, una realidad donde no tengo a Nat a mi lado.

-¿Hola?- respondo el teléfono celular que ella me enseño a manejar.

-Steve, soy Wanda.- su voz se encontraba agitada, lo que hizo que me preocupara.

-¿Sucede algo Wanda?- pregunte con la preocupación palpada en mi voz.

-Necesito que vengas urgente a la torre, tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo una ya calmada Wanda.

-Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas Wanda.

-Esta te encantara así que vuelve rápido.

-Lo que digas, ya voy para allá.

Camine rumbo hacia la torre pensando en que ya era hora de dejar la búsqueda de Natasha de lado, ella no quería ser encontrada y yo empezaba a sentirme perdido como cuando desperté en este nuevo siglo, y con esos sentimientos no podía buscarla ni ofrecerle nada. Cuando llegue a la torre encontré a Wanda en la sala donde me esperaba.

-Dime Wanda ¿para qué me necesitabas?

-Steve ¿aun amas a Natasha?- Wanda era la única persona a la que le había confesado mis sentimientos.

-La amo como la ame la primera vez que la vi, puedo decirte que mi amor por ella hoy es más intenso que lo que ha sido ayer, pero Wanda ya no puedo seguir en esta situación dejare la búsqueda de lado ella no quiere ser encontrada y yo me siento incapaz de continuar.

-¿Por qué vas a rendirte?- Wanda estaba preguntando mucho por este tema, eso no era normal, ella optaba por entrar en mi mente y así enterarse con lujo de detalles lo que me sucedía.

-¿Cuál era la sorpresa que me tenías? ¿Por qué preguntas tanto por mis sentimientos hacia Nat?

-Responde la pregunta que te hizo la brujita Steve.

Hay estaba Natasha, había vuelto y estaba aquí, conmigo.

-Nat... Volviste- no me pude contener y corrí a abrazarla fuertemente. Ese abrazo demostraba todo lo que me había hecho falta.

-Si Rogers volví pero antes de decir cualquier cosa responde la pregunta- se alejó un poco de mi pero no fue por mucho porque pronto volví a acercarla a mi pecho.

-Bueno yo los dejo, en los problemas maritales nunca debe haber un tercero en discordia- Natasha soltó una pequeña risita, me miro esperando mi respuesta.

-Porque siento que no te merezco, permití que te convirtieras en una fugitiva y que Tony te tratara de traidora, no cumplí con mi deber de protegerte y lo más importante es que sin tu presencia me siento perdido sin capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa, eres mi todo Natasha, le das sentido a mi vida, sin ti en ella no vale la pena seguir.

Busque su mirada para ver su reacción pero lo que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos verdes inundados en lágrimas, uno de mis mayores miedos se estaba cumpliendo y es que ella no me correspondiera de la misma manera este amor.

-Lo siento Natasha, sé que no sientes lo mismo pero ya habías escuchado todo y yo no puedo seguir ocultado mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Calla Steve, no he dicho nada de eso- seguía llorando en mi pecho- También te amo Steve, me enamore perdidamente de ti pero me negaba a sentir esto porque yo no soy mujer para ti por eso me fije en Banner, pensé que así conseguiría olvidarte pero las cosas fueron peor, después todo se complicó con lo de los acuerdos y vi mi oportunidad perdida cuando besaste a Sharon.

-Ese beso no significo nada para mí, solo se lo di por agradecimiento- refute inmediatamente.

-Lo sé pero eso me hizo pensar que ella es mejor que yo para que sea tu pareja- seguía llorando- pero no puedo Steve, no puedo no intentarlo, me hacías muchísima falta y por eso decidí volver, arriesgándome a que tuvieras tu vida hecha con otra mujer o con Sharon, pero aquí estoy enfrentando a mis demonios.

No pude contenerme un segundo más, la bese como espere besarla desde aquel día en las escaleras eléctricas, como ansié besarla todos estos días, era un beso donde le trasmitía todo ese amor que siento por ella, un beso donde esperaba aclararle todas sus dudas.

-Escucha Nat, te amo y eres la única mujer que voy a amar toda mi vida no necesito de nadie más, me complementas y me siento perdido sin ti, y no me importa tu pasado todos tenemos que cargar con uno y eso no impedirá que este sentimiento siga creciendo más cada día.

Ahora ella era la que me había besado con desespero, pasión pero sobre todo con mucho amor.

-También te amo Rogers.

-Señorita Natasha Romanoff sabe que soy un hombre chapado a la antigua, por eso me veo en la necesidad de preguntarle ¿Quiere ser usted mi novia?

-Claro que si mi capitán acepto serlo y espero que sea por esta vida, la otra y las que le siguen.

-Es para siempre Nat.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> También pueden encontrarme en Fanfiction.net y Wattpad con el nombre Kari D.C  
> Adiós!


End file.
